PPGD vs Aliens vs Predators
by Poe the second
Summary: The RRBs have been kidnapped and transformed by Brisbane, the PPG must save them along with the Rowdyruffs sisters for the first time on this site ... Blast, Burn, and Bow, the Rowdyruff girls! Based on bleedmans Powerpuff girls Doujinshi Please R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Transformation

Behold PPGDvs.Predatorvs.Alien

Note I didn't create the PPG or RRBS of course

I also didn't create the Rowdyruff girls, they where created by Rowdyruff princess on youtube, if you want to see their story check it out on youtube.

Chapter 1 Transformation

I didn't create the Rowdyruff girls, the Powerpuff girls, or the Rowdyruff boys

If you want the RRGs story look up the Rowdyruff girls on Youtube

Brick, Boomer, and Butch walked casually down the street, heading to nowhere for no reason in particular. They had been living in Megaville with the sisters they didn't even know existed until recently, for a few weeks. Their lives had been pretty weird in general for the past few weeks, they had found out they had little sisters, rebelled against the guy who had brought them back to life, and joined the Powerpuff girls. Boomer suddenly laughed, "What's so funny?" said Brick, "I'm just remembering our reaction when I.M. Weasel told us we had little sisters." "It rendered you speechless for 6 hours, as I remember Little Boy Blue." Said Butch; using the mocking nickname he had given Boomer. "As I remember Butch, you passed out, so I wouldn't talk." Said Boomer, Butch's face reddened, while Brick and Boomer laughed. "I like them." Said Brick, "I enjoy being a role model. Besides Blast always knows how to make me laugh." "I can't believe I'm getting tutoring from someone who looks years younger then me." Said Boomer, "But Bow is definitely the best teacher I will probably ever have." I've finally found someone I can tell any of my secrets to." Butch said grinning, "I can trust Burn with anything, and she won't tell anyone." "What? There are secrets you haven't told us?" said Brick. Suddenly there was a huge clanking noise, the boys suddenly got into fighting positions and formed a triangle with their backs to each other. In an instant there was a force field around them Butch and Brick flung their fists at the field but it did no good, Boomer blasted the field but only knocked all of them against the field and knocking them unconscious. But before they fell into unconsciousness, they saw a robot reaching out to them with one metal pincer claw and they heard a familiar voice say "Hello boys."

Blast opened her eyes and looked around she and her sister's room. Burn and Bow still where asleep, so Blast was careful not to wake them as she got out of bed. She brushed her red hair out of her purple eyes, and walked quietly into the hall, after checking that her moon medallion was around her neck. The purple ruff snuck towards her brother's room suppressing giggles. Just when she was outside the door of the male rowdyruff's room, she paused, then she stormed in and jumped on their bed, yelling, "GOOOOOOD MOOOOOOOOORRRRRNNNNNIIINNNG!" But when she landed Blast realized there was no one in the bed. "Darn, they must have gotten up already." Thought Blast. Burn and Bow suddenly appeared in the door, "Giving the boys their usual morning wakeup call?" asked Burn sarcastically, combing her white hair, staring at the purple ruff with her magenta eyes, her sun medallion dangling from her neck. "Actually it looks like she was a little late." Said Bow, and began brushing her teeth, her brown hair already held up by her green hair bow, her green eyes closed as she brushed, and her other hand around her star medallion. "Yeah, you're right Bow." Said Blast, "It's weird, they almost never get up this early." Then the three girls waked down to the bathroom to get ready for the new day. As they exited, they saw Blossom walking down the hall, "Hey have you seen the boys this morning?" asked Burn, "No I haven't. They don't usually get up this early do they?" said the pink puff. "Yeah that's what I said." Said Blast. "The last time I saw them was last evening, they said they where going for a walk. But they still hadn't come back when I went to bed." Said Blossom in a slightly worried voice, and walked into the bathroom. "I hope they're alright." Said Bow, "Come on, they're big boys. They can take care of themselves." Said Blast.

Brick felt himself surrounded by liquid, and a facemask on his mouth, along with a bunch of tubes and wires feeding into his body. He was barely conscious; the red ruff opened his eyes to slits. He was in a canister filled with water, he felt very weak and could barely move. Brick looked to his left and his right, he could see his brothers in similar canisters. He looked out and saw the man he hated with every molecule of his being talking to an older looking scientist. "Brisbane." The red ruff hissed under his breath, he could only make out snatches of what they where saying. "DNA… Alien… Transfer… Unstable… Berserk… Best subjects… Don't care… Brainwashing… Nothing will stop me…" Finally the scientist walked over to a control panel, where other scientists where sitting. He began to press buttons and adjust dials and finally the scientist moved his hand towards a bunch of red, blue, and green buttons. He hesitated at the buttons, until Brisbane said, "Do it." Reluctantly the scientist pressed the buttons, instantly pain shot through Bricks body, he writhed and he looked too see his brothers where having the same reaction, but soon the pain became so intense, he closed his eyes, and just wished for it to end. The red ruff felt like his skin was being stretched and moved around while, his hair felt like it was being drawn back into his skull and some weird stuff began growing in its place. Finally he blacked out, for the pain was too much.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The beast within

The female rowdyruffs, and the powerpuffs were now totally freaked out; they hadn't found any signs of the boys. They had called all their friends, and looked everywhere for them, now the female rowdyruffs, and the powerpuffs where on the front porch looking glum. Bow and Bubbles had their faces in their hands, and Burn and Buttercup where comforting them. "Calm down Bubbles, I know you and Boomer where more then friends." Said Buttercup, "I'm sure they're alright, they're some of the toughest people I've ever known." "I don't mean to cry, it's just I have the feeling their in terrible danger!" said Bow, "Come on Bow, If they're in terrible danger, they'll just fight their way out." Said Burn. Suddenly there was a huge rumbling, and a giant robot smashed out of the ground, it had giant pincer claws, and legs that went back and forward, like a birds. It was all attached to a huge torso with a small robot head, with one eye in the center. Suddenly a familiar voice echoed from the head, "Hello girls, long time no see." A hatch on the front opened and a familiar figure appeared. "Brisbane." Snarled Blast. "Now you can come with me willingly, or against your will." Said Brisbane, "How about we kick your butt?" hissed Burn. "Very well." Said Brisbane and he walked back into the robot.

Brick opened his eyes and looked out, there was the same group of scientists all staring at him. He raised one hand and touched the glass with it, but an unfamiliar hand touched the glass where his hand should be. It was scaly, and tan colored, Brick pulled back and the hand followed him. The red ruff suddenly saw the arm it was attached to, it had similar skin, wore a torn red shirt like his, and then to his horror he realized it was connected to his body. Brick felt his face, it felt scaly and rough, he looked up and finally saw his reflection, and an unfamiliar face looked back at him, the skin was just like his arm. It looked a bit like his face, but it was greatly mutated, it had red eyes with slits for his pupils. His nose was gone, and his mouth was full of fangs, Brick gave a cry of horror, but the voice was different, it came out as a roar. The scientists pressed a button on the control panel and the canister drained of its water, the glass slid down and the wires and tubes retracted. Brick collapsed to the bottom of the canister, he looked around and saw his brothers where exactly the same. Brick also saw their hair had transformed into tentacle like things, Butch's where only pretty much nubs and spiked up, Boomers where the same, except for two that forked up in the front like Boomers old hair. Brick raised his hands to his own head and felt his own head, it was a bunch of longer tentacles that where tied into a ponytail like his old hair. The oldest scientist came forward and said, "Hello boys, I'm sure you're wondering what happened to you. You have been combined with the DNA of a rare alien species whose crashed ship we discovered. Also we have here another gift for you." He stepped back to reveal a rack of gear, there where three face mask like things, one was red with black marks and a piece of metal with three lights on one side, a blue one, and a green one, along with a bunch of chest, leg and shoulder armor. Next to it was a large metal cylinder with tiny blades on the end, also there was a whip handle with a blade point sticking out, next to them was a pair of gauntlets with retractable blades on it. Next to them was a laser cannon that could be shoulder mounted, also another gauntlet that had a ninja star in it, except the star was bigger and had retractable blades, and finally was a wrist mountable spear blaster. The boys walked over and each picked up a weapon, Brick, the blade gauntlets, Boomer, the cylinder, and Butch, the whip. Brick placed the gauntlets on his wrists and made the foot long blades unsheathed, Boomer pressed a button on the cylinder and blades shot out of the ends long and curved on the end, Butch pressed a button and swung the handle and a whip shot out of the end with blades all around it. "Uh, boys?" said the scientists, suddenly Brick whirled around and drove one pair of blades into the scientist, Brick lifted him into the air, the scientist gasped and tried to pull off, then Brick drove the other set of blades into his face. The scientists backed towards the door, but Boomer picked up the ninja star gauntlet and shot a star into the control panel by the door, immediately the door shut. Brick flung the old scientist off his blades, and the three advanced on the scientists. There where numerous screams and the glass on the door became covered in blood.

The rowdyruff girls flew at Brisbane's robot with lightening speed, but immediately a beam of energy shot out of the robots eye and encased the female rowdyruffs in a sphere of energy. They attacked the sphere but had no success in breaking it, but Brisbane forgot about the powerpuffs, they flew at the robot just as it was about to grab the sphere, the powerpuffs knocked it flying. The machine flew through the air and bounced a few times, before sliding along. The energy sphere holding the rowdyruff girls shattered, the robot climbed to its feet and looked to see it was facing six super powered girls. "Very well, I already have my main objective. You three where only a secondary objective." "What do you mean secondary?" hissed Bow. "Do you know where your brothers are?" came Brisbane's mocking voice, the rowdyruff girls stood shocked, then Blast cried "What did you do to them?" "If you want to know, then come and find them." Said Brisbane. Suddenly a pod shot out of the robot and rocketed away. Burn cried, "We have to find them!" "But where are they?" said Bow, "He must be at the base where the boys were reincarnated!" said Blast, "Then let's go!" cried Buttercup, and they shot into the air and flew away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Into the nightmare

Chapter 3 Into the nightmare

Blast stared down at the facility where her brothers where being kept. She noticed that there weren't any guards, "That's weird." Thought the purple rowdyruff. She turned to Bow who was on the ground making a diagram with a stick while the others stood around her. "So Whiz Kid, what's the plan?" said Dexter, Blossom had said they pick him up because he can help. "Well there aren't any guards, which is weird, so there are probably hidden defenses. So our best plan is simple." "Well, what is it?" said Buttercup, "Go really, really, fast." Said Bow, Blossom grabbed Dexter and they shot off. They reached the door in less then a minute, but what was weird was, no blasters came out of the ground, no energy fields formed, no kind of defense appeared. "Okay this is just weird." Said Burn, "I mean this a top secret government facility, everyone and our Aunt Trixie should be trying to stop us." "Maybe we're just lucky I guess." Said Bow. Buttercup, well, _opened _the door, and the seven walked in.

He looked down upon the facility, how it had changed, but then he had changed much. He revealed in his newfound ultra senses, he could hear the most silent of sounds, see the farthest of sights, though he seemed to have lost his sense of smell. His mask allowed him to see in infrared; suddenly he spotted a trace of heat in the shape of a human. A clicking noise echoed from his throat as he dropped to the ground, he unsheathed his wrist blades again, suddenly his body started to vanish until it was if he wasn't there, only a faint outline remained. He walked around the piece of rubble to reveal a scientist cowering there. How pathetic, he thought as he drove the blades into the human. Then he pulled the blades out of the carcass, found some rope, and began the skinning. When he was done he hung the body from the ceiling and stared at it for a few minutes. Once again he marveled at how much this place had changed, it was once a top-secret research facility, now it was he and his brothers hunting ground. He couldn't wait to get to the real prey, his brother in blue had discovered those nightmare creatures, and they had all agreed to release them in order to hunt something worth their attention. Suddenly a message came to him from his brother over his mask communicator, new prey had come to the hunting ground.

Blast looked around the place; it had turned into something out of a nightmare. Blood spattered the walls; in some place there was slimy looking gunk spreading over the walls and on the floor. Computers and control panels lay smashed or on fire, there where holes in the walls surrounded by scorch marks, along with more numerous tears in the metal walls. "It's like a mad scientists decorator was here." Said Blossom, "I'm scared." Said Bubbles. Suddenly a skinless corpse dropped down from the metal rafters its feet bound together with rope. Bubbles, Burn, Bow, Blossom, and Blast all screamed, suddenly another dropped down, and another until there where ten corpses hanging. Dexter stared in horror and said, "Who could have done this?" Blast looked up and her eyes widened, "I think it's safe to guess it was him!" A figure stood in the rafters; he wore a red mask that covered his face with a black piece of glass to see through, there where also black markings on it, in the center where the mouth should be it was a square that stuck out slightly. Where hair should be there where tentacle like things short nubs on the top of the head with long ones at the back tied into a ponytail, there where red plates of armor on the upper arms, his gauntlets had foot long jagged blades protruding from them. He had red chest armor, with plates under it leading to the waist along with upper leg armor similar to the upper arm armor; his lower legs had simple armor, and net-like material under the upper arms and legs. He also had skulls on spikes at the shoulders and one animal like one on his chest; a laser cannon was mounted on his shoulder, with three red dots of light leading from the side of his mask. He jumped down and faced them all, a clicking noise emanating from his throat. "Come on guys, it's only one creep. We can take him." Said Burn, suddenly the air around the guy flickered and two more appeared on either side of him. The one on the right had blue armor similar to the first one, except it had different upper arm guards, these ones where flat and covered his shoulders and a small pointed piece of metal pointed down at the bottom. His mask did not have a whole connected piece of viewing glass, instead it was two small pieces of glowing yellow glass, the mask also had symbols carved on the cheeks, that looked like the upper arm guards. This ones head tentacles where nubs all around, except for two that forked up in the front. It's had a gauntlet with a ninja star like thing in it, along with a metal cylinder about 2 feet long with tiny blades on the end. The other ones armor was green and had two pieces of dull glass for the eyes, and instead of the square there was an ornate square shape that pointed on the top and had two black dots on the sides, on the sides were circles of metal surrounding the cylinder. He carried a whip with blades around it, and a spear gun on his wrist. All of them made that clicking noise and began to advance on the seven kids, 'I think we're in trouble." Said Bow, "At least the blue one has a little weapon." Said Blossom. Suddenly the blue one pressed a button on the cylinder three foot long blades extended from either end of the cylinder, they where curved slightly at the ends. " I don't think we're in trouble, we are in trouble!" said Bow as the creatures advanced on them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The war begins

Chapter 4 The war begins

Brick advanced on the new prey, his brothers on either side of him, their weapons at the ready. It didn't seem as if this new blood was going to offer much of a challenge, they where cowering before them. There was suddenly a faint memory of seeing these humans somewhere before, but his predator instincts told him to kill, and in his mind these instincts rained dominant. He saw his brothers where acting the same, suddenly the small one in light green shot at Boomer and knocked him flying, suddenly the purple and magenta ones came flying at him and Butch. Brick managed to get his hands around the purple girls throat and began to squeeze, Butch tackled the magenta one and the two grappled with one another, rolling down the hallway. Boomer had recovered from the last attack, and had shot three of his ninja stars at the small one. Suddenly Brick felt himself get knocked flying and he lost his grip on the girl's neck. He slid a few inches then leapt to his feet, the pink one was floating in mid air and was in a combat position, Brick immediately activated his cloaking gear and gave a smirk, when he saw the panicked look on the girls face. He ran at her blades at the ready, when suddenly the one in glasses yelled "Blossom! On your right!" the girl shot an energy blast and again Brick went flying. He looked at the one in glasses, and saw the lenses where glowing red. Then it clicked; his glasses must have the ability to sense heat. The boy came at him wielding a pair of robot gloves, and the half predator dodged flawlessly, snatching the glasses wile he did so, and knocking the boy flying. He then crushed it in one hand, and advanced on the girl. He looked to see how his brothers where doing, Boomer was shifting between invisibility and visibility while fighting the blue pigtailed one and the small light green one, he barely seemed to have been hurt, while his opponents where covered in many cuts and wounds. Butch was swinging his whip in all directions while fighting the green girl and magenta girl; he was also making good use of his fists, his foes where covered in bruises and gashes, and they could hardly lay a finger on Butch, all around where spears from Butch's spear gun. Suddenly there came a high-pitched roar from the shadows, Brick turned and thought "Ah our real prey." Suddenly six creatures appeared, they had dark blue skin, so dark it was almost black. Their heads had a huge carapace that was round at the end and they didn't seem to have any eyes, their mouths where full of fangs and their tongues had mouths on them. Their torsos and lower bodies where skeletal as well as their arms, which had claws, it was the same with the legs. They also had tails with blades on the end. Instantly Bricks brothers appeared next to him, they got into battle positions, and each roared a cry of challenge. The creatures responded by leaping at them.

Bubbles watched in fear as the armored warriors battled the nightmare creatures. The warriors fought with great martial skill, dodging the attacks with great skill, and striking back at every opportunity. They seemed determined to doge the blood that spurted from the wounds as well, the blue puff wondered why until she saw a particularly large amount of the light green blood hit the floor and burn clear through. "They bleed acid!" Bubbles realized, she had never see more dangerous creatures, practically every part of them could be used as weapons. Their tails, their hands, legs, mouths, and even their blood could be used to attack you. Suddenly the blue one leaped through the air over one of the creatures, and sliced of its tail. It shrieked and swung its tail about flinging acid through the air towards Bubbles. Bubbles had no time to move, when suddenly she felt herself get tackled from the side, the acid splattered on the wall behind her. Bubbles looked to see her savior; it was the warrior in blue, they remained like that for a few seconds, staring into each other's eyes, when suddenly the blue warrior leapt away, and back into the fray. Blossom ran over to the her and asked "Bubbles, are you alright?" "Yeah, that guy saved me." Said the blue puff, in a confused voice. "Come on we've got to get to safety." Said Blossom, and she guided Bubbles to cover. From there they watched as the battle continued, suddenly the one in red blasted a hole in the chest of one creature that was about to jump on him, then he grabbed its tail and drove the blade into another creatures chest. The blue one looked behind him and in front of him, two creatures where coming at him from both sides, he retracted the blade staff waited a few moments, then activated the staff, the blades shot out and they stabbed the aliens, the creatures gave a few screeches, and flailed about, but finally died. The one in green leapt onto the back of one and placed his hands on the chin and back of the head of the creature, It shrieked and tried to shake him off, but the green on held on in a death grip, and snapped the creatures neck so far its head faced backwards. Then he flung out his whip, it wrapped around the last creature then he pulled the whip so that it severed the creature into pieces. The kids stared in shock at the brutality of the warriors, but they weren't done yet. The three walked over to the ones they had killed, they drove their hands into the heads of creatures, they pulled and ripped out the creature's skulls, pieces of the aliens heads flew through the air, along with their blood. The warriors each raised the skulls into the air and gave a roar of triumph. They all stared in horror at the brutality of the event they had all just witnessed. Suddenly the creatures activated their cloaking gear and disappeared. After a long silence Blast said, "Well, are we going to move anytime soon?" "I actually think we should get out of here." Said Burn. Blast looked at her in shock, "Are you crazy!? We can't just leave our brothers here, now with those things running around!" "Blast's right, we can't just leave them here." Said Blossom, "But there's no point of getting ourselves killed at the same time. We look for 6 hours, then we get out of here." "We can cover more ground if we split into teams." Said Bow, "Okay, Blast, Dexter, and I will go this way." Said Blossom, "Buttercup, and Burn, you go that way. And Bubbles and Bow, go the other way. And be careful, we don't know what else maybe down here."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Thoughts

Boomer ran down the passage, his trophies under his arms, Boomer was right behind his brothers, they where invisible, but he could see their body heat. Also Boomer wondered why he had saved the cowardly girl in blue, he hadn't thought about it, he had just done it, like t was reflex, the blue predator had a faint memory as if he knew her from somewhere before. Suddenly he entered a flashback, he was in his human form, and he was sitting on a hill with the girl and they where laughing about something. They stopped and stared out at the horizon, as the sun set. Boomer inched closer to her, she did the same, and they did so, until they where right next to each other. The blue half predator watched in curiosity as his past self turned his head, the girl did the same, and his past self whispered, "Bubbles." Boomer was weirded out, why would he say bubbles? There where no bubbles in sight, suddenly he realized Bubbles was the girls name! Then he watched as the two kids closed their eyes and leaned towards each other. Suddenly Boomer bumped Butch, and it brought him out of his memories. Butch turned around and roared at him, Boomer roared back, then Brick roared the loudest at them both and they backed off. Brick was the alpha male, the leader of the three of them, and if he got angry, you should stop doing what ever it was you where doing to make him mad, because he could be very unpleasant when angry. Brick turned around and began moving down the corridor, followed by his brothers, after awhile they came to a door, Brick pressed a button on a panel by the door, then a computerized voice said, "Please state your name for voice check." And a microphone popped out, Brick pressed another button on his gauntlet and a recording of a scientists voice said "Marcus Yugdab." The door slid open and the three walked into the hanger, it appeared to contain nothing, but then the red half predator pressed a button and a predator space ship appeared. A panel opened on the bottom, and the trio of hunters walked inside. They walked into one room that had a number of human skulls in it, they each placed the alien skulls on the rack belonging to them, and then they took off their facemasks and rested a moment. Boomer took a minute to look at his face, the skin was a pale color, and slightly scaly, his eyes where electric blue, and had slits for pupils, and his teeth had morphed into fangs, his head tentacles where more nubs, except in front where two that forked up, like his old hair. Boomer ran his hand over the skin, it was rough a scaly as he expected it to be, he looked at his brothers who walked by, their skin was the same, Butch's eyes where a dark green, Brick's where the color of fire, and they where slitted as well. Brick was the only one with what you could call tentacles; they started, as nubs, but where long in the back and tied into a ponytail, like his old hair. Brick and Butch grabbed their mask ad placed them back on their faces, and gestured for Boomer to do the same, Boomer quickly did so and the three, split up, and ventured back put into their self made hunting ground.

Bubbles, and Bow walked quietly down the hallway, Bubbles scared beyond belief while Bow was being a bit braver. They hadn't run into anything dangerous yet, but they had run into more of those skinned bodies, which had been enough to make Bubbles, and maybe even want to run home and hide. But they both knew they had to face their fears, no matter how scary things may get. Suddenly there came a clicking from behind them, they whirled around, but there was nothing. Suddenly the clicking came from the side, they turned in that direction, but there was no sign of anything. It became as if there was clicking coming from every direction, and Bow began to fell the level of fear Bubbles had, she was always scared when she felt helpless. Suddenly the noises stopped and Bubbles and Bow breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly Bow heard a noise and turned to see a scorpion like creature leap through the air at her. Suddenly there came a noise like a saw blade, and a ninja star like thing shot over Bow's head, it slashed through the creature with ease. The two halves fell to the ground, twitching slightly, Bow watched as the ninja star returned to back to behind her suddenly it disappeared. There was a flickering in the air and one of those warriors appeared, he had his arm out, the one with the ninja star launcher, he slowly lowered it. Bow walked up to him, "Bow what are you doing?" said Bubbles in a quaking voice, "Just keep clam Bubbles, I want to try something." said the light green rowdyruff, Bow had the ability to read ones thoughts just by touching them, if she could just touch him, she might be able to see some of his memories and learn some more about him. He made no movement as she walked towards him, but when she reached out her hand he activated his battle staff, the twin blades unsheathing instantly, she backed off a second, then took a view more steps towards him. This time he did nothing as she placed her hand on a part of his head that was not covered by any armor. Then she closed her eyes and willed a memory to come forth, and her powers did not disappoint her. She was presented with a memory through the creature's eyes, he was in a container of some kind, it was filled with water, outside were a number of scientists taking notes. Suddenly there was excruciating pain, and as that memory ended, another began, it was in the same place, it was as if nothing had changed, everything looked the same. The creature looked down at his hands, and Bow was just as shocked as he was. They where a pale color on the bottom and brown on the top, he looked over and saw two other figures in similar canisters, their skin was the same, their mouths where full of fangs, and their eyes where slitted, Bow saw the one directly to the left had woken up and was looking at the others. Bow suddenly realized that the clothes they where wearing was the same ones the boys where wearing before they went missing! Could it be? No it couldn't be! The creature turned his face to the glass and saw the creatures face, it looked like Boomers just greatly mutated! No it couldn't be! Suddenly it shifted to a new memory the person was looking out the window, suddenly there came a familiar voice, "Are you looking out the window again Boomer?" he turned and saw Bubbles looking at him. "Why do you do that all the time?" said Bubbles, "Just a good place to think Bubbles." Came Boomers voice from the mouth of the person. Bow ended the connection; she had seen all she had wanted to see. At that point the blue warrior turned invisible and leapt away. Bow turned to Bubbles keeping her eyes down, "Well? Bow? What did you see?" said Bubbles, "Bubbles." Said Bow and she looked up, "That thing is Boomer!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 9

Chapter 6 Friend or foe?

Burn and Buttercup moved down the dark hallway, a few flickering lights guiding their way. The two girls where almost completely unafraid, but still that feeling existed in the back of their minds. Suddenly there came a scuttling that sounded as if it was emanating from the wall, Buttercup walked over to the wall slowly. When she had positioned at the source of the sound, she drove her hand into the wall and pulled it out again with her hand around the tail of some scorpion like creature, Burn gave a cry of terror and leapt away from the repulsive looking creature, the creature stung Buttercups hand with its tail, and the green puff dropped the creature. It then scuttled towards Burn; Burn kept backing away until she reached the wall, then the creature leapt through the air at her and finally Burn shot a blast of fire at it, the blast was so powerful it reduced the creature to ash. Suddenly four of the creatures appeared at either end of the corridor, they suddenly leaped through the air at the two girls. Burn freaked out again and shot blasts of fire at them, but it only hit two of them. Suddenly one of them was impaled on a spear, and the other creature split in half; Buttercup whirled around and saw the air flickering and suddenly that green armored warrior appearing, his whip weapon covered with green alien blood. The green creature stood there, as if waiting for something, Burn walked towards him slowly. "Burn what the heck are you doing?" hissed Buttercup, "You remember how I have the power to tell if I can trust someone?" said Bow, "Well I'm getting that feeling slightly with him." He stood completely still, while Burn walked towards him. The magenta ruff put one hand on his mask, he raised one hand and put it on her arm, suddenly he disappeared again and Blast felt him leap away. She listened as the stomps of metal clad feet moved away, until the noises faded to nothing.

Blast walked as quickly and quietly as she could, Blossom and Dexter right behind her. They had been walking for a long time and had come up against nothing; Blast was starting to feel a little nervous. They should have met something by now, shouldn't they have? They had only come across blood stained hallways, damaged walls, and dead bodies, some of them had been skinned like those ones near the entrance, but some had been ripped up, and had bite marks on them. These, Blast guessed where courtesy of the monsters, some of the bodies had strange scorpion creatures clinging to their faces, with holes torn in the chest. The purple ruff preferred not to think of what had happened to them. Suddenly there came a snarling noise from the shadows, Blast suddenly backed away, suddenly a bunch of the monsters appeared out of the shadows in front of them snarling, saliva dripped from their mouths. Blast suddenly noticed a bunch of water at the creature's feet, she yelled "Run!" and using her powers she turned the water into steam which caused the creatures to freak out, then the kids tried to run back but found more of them there. The creatures quickly surrounded the three kids, and began to circle them. Suddenly Blast noticed a trio of red lights appear on Blossoms body, she looked towards the source and saw the red armored warrior standing there, the red lights coming from the side of his facemask. His laser cannon ready to fire, suddenly Blast realized the dots where laser aimers. "Blossom look out!" The purple ruff cried. Suddenly the red one turned his head to face one of the monsters and the blaster came with it, it fired and blew the aliens head to bits. Suddenly the creatures whirled to face the warrior and they ran at him instead he fired the blaster a few more times and took down a monster with each shot, then he unsheathed his wrist blades and threw him self at the monsters. Soon they all lay dead, and the warrior stood victorious over them. He claimed two skulls and was turning to leave, when Blast cried, "Wait!" she ran up to him. He turned around, and Blast stopped when she was one foot away. The two observed each other for a minute; the only movement was the warrior tilting his head to look at her, the clicking noises echoing through the air, then the warrior pressed a button on his wrist, suddenly a recording of a scientists panicked voice echoed through the air "Get out of here!" then he disappeared. The purple ruff listened as his footsteps fade then die away.

Butch felt odd, he had just helped the beings he was hunting to survive. Letting them get killed by the face huggers, would have made more creatures for them to hunt. So why did he do it? Why was he prolonging the inevitable? He seemed to have some memory of these beings, deep in the back if his mind. Suddenly he entered a flashback.

Flashback

Butch was in his human form, and the girl in magenta was next to him. They where on the top of a hill on skateboards, wearing all the gear. The girl looked a little nervous, but Butch smiled, took her hand and started rolling down, pulling her with him. The girl freaked out a little at first, but then she relaxed and started to enjoy it, when they where half way down she started laughing. When they had reached the bottom however, the girl started to freak out because she couldn't stop; suddenly she went flying and crashed onto a patch of grass. Butch ran over a worried look on his face, but she sat up and gave him thumbs up. Butch smiled and wiped some sweat of his face.

End Flashback

Butch shook his head and put one hand on his head, "What was that?" thought the half predator.

Brick had placed his trophies on the ship, and had headed back into the hunting ground. Though he looked calm, it was as if a war had erupted in the half predators head, why had he saved those humans? They weren't any of his concern; he should have just let the monsters finish them off. So why had he saved them from the monsters wrath? Was it he was cared about them? No! He was a predator! This was hunting ground, and he and his brothers where the hunters! He had some faint memory of these humans, had he hunted them before? Brick concentrated and tried to call up the memory, suddenly it came to him faster then he wanted.

Flashback

Brick was in human form and was sneaking down a hallway of some building, the girl in purple right behind him. They came to two door marked "Faculty restroom." The girl gave a giggle, Brick turned around a put a finger to his mouth saying quiet. They each sneaked inside one and Brick walked over to one toilet. The red ruff pulled a pair of ketchup packs out of his pocket, bent them in half and placed them under the seat, he did the same to the other and sneaked outside, the girl walked out of the other one. They quickly hid and waited a minute or two, suddenly a stuffy guy wearing a brown suit, and a rather ugly tie. He opened the bathroom door and walked in, Brick then raised his fingers then counted down, five… four… three… two… one… at that second there was a splat and a cry of outrage. Laughing Brick and Blast shot down the hall at super speed.

End Flashback.

Brick opened his eyes and wondered at what he had just seen. Was he close to this girl? If he was how so?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The true foe

Chapter 7 The true foe

Blast was walking down the hall with Dexter and Blossom walking behind her. It had been 1 hour since the red warrior had saved them, and they had started to run into some of the monsters. The blood, bodies, gunk covered walls, and other elements of nightmares had become more numerous. Suddenly there was a scuttling in the shadows, from the left and the right, Blast readied an energy blast, and turned to see Blossom had done the same, and Dexter had put a laser sword and a laser gun at the ready. Blast nodded and they leapt out ready to fight like mad, when suddenly two figures leapt out from a corridor to the left and two others came from the right. Suddenly they all recognized each other, "Bow Bubbles! Buttercup, Burn!" cried Blast, suddenly there was a clicking that they all knew so well. The three warriors appeared and leapt down from the rafters, they readied their weapons and began to walk towards them, the PPG's and Dexter suddenly leapt at them, when suddenly Bow flew between them. "Wait! Wait! These things are Brick, Boomer and Butch!" "What do you mean!?" said Dexter, quickly Bow explained what she had seen in the memories she had seen from the one in blue. There was a silence, and then Burn said, "I believe you. I felt sense of trust with that green one." "I do to." Said Blast, "I believe what Bow says, and there is something familiar about the red one." "Well if you guys believe it then we do to." Said Blossom, and the other puffs, and Dexter nodded. Blast, Burn, and Bow turned to the warriors; suddenly the three got into combat position and readied their weapons, they also each gave a roar. The girls refused to back down and walked towards them, they each put a hand on their facemask, Blast on the red ones, Burn on the green ones, and Bow on the blue ones. "Brick." Said Blast, "Butch." Said Burn, "Boomer." Said Bow, the warriors stood totally still, then they each grunted out a word in a raspy tone, "Blast." Said the red one, "Burn." Said the green one, "Bow." said the blue one. They each ran a finger down the side of the RRGs face closest to them. Suddenly there was a chittering coming from all around, and the monsters appeared from all sides hissing and roaring, suddenly there came a voice from over the loud speakers. "So you finally found out the truth, but you'll never get out a live." "Brisbane." Said Blast gritting her teeth. "I kidnapped the boys because I thought them the perfect subjects for my new D.N.A. splicing project, we discovered a ship full of dead alien hunters and realized their D.N.A. could be used to create the ultimate soldiers." "You sick madman." Snarled Burn, "I prefer the term visionary." Said Brisbane, "Them releasing the alien monsters was unexpected, but it helped me obtain their combat data. Now die." With that the intercom went off, the kids quickly formed into a ring to fight off the monsters, suddenly the warriors pushed their way into it and turned to face the monsters. They all looked at the warriors and after a few seconds the warriors nodded, and they all ran at the creatures. Boomer shot every ninja stars into the horde of monsters, Butch blasted every spear in his gun at the creatures, sometimes they impaled two at a time, Brick didn't bother to aim he simply blasted as many aliens as he could. Soon they where so close to use ranged weapons and they pulled out their close combat weapons, and flung themselves into the center of the horde. They took down each creature they attacked with one blow and kept fighting showing no signs of stopping. They snapped necks, bashed faces an did everything they could too defeat the monsters. But Blast could see that they might be overwhelmed soon. "Come on!" Blast cried quickly, and the Rowdyruff girls ran towards the crowd attacking the Rowdyruff boys. The creatures had overwhelmed the boys so much that they blocked them from view, suddenly there was a roar and the three boys leapt forth, they had dozens of wounds from which green blood was slowly flowing. If anything else they seemed to be more bloodthirsty, suddenly one of the creatures took a swipe at Brick, it knocked his facemask off and they all finally saw Bricks face. It was a pale color and brown on the outside, the skin looked rough and slightly scaly. His eyes where the color of fire and had slits for pupils, his mouth was also full of fangs. Brick gave another roar, and as he did so his face became like something out of a nightmare, the red half predator threw himself at the creatures once more, the creatures started to flee, when they saw his face, some even gave a sound that was like a scream. But soon all the monsters where lying dead, and Brick retrieved his face mask. Then Brick, Boomer, and Butch each pulled out a charge of some kind, they each pressed it to their chests. Suddenly the blood started to flow back into their bodies and wounds started to close. Then Brick pressed a button on his wrist and that recorded voice played again, "Get out!" "No way Brick." Said Blast, "I know you're going to go after Brisbane, and we can help you!" Brick shook his head and pointed towards the exit, Boomer and Butch pointed as well. Suddenly Blast got in Bricks face, "Look buster. We are coming with you whether you like it or not. You got it?" For once Brick looked intimidated, he made a clicking noise, and the three huddled up and made numerous clicking noises as if debating something. After a few minutes they turned around and Brick gestured for all of them to follow them, Blast smiled and the the 10 kids ran down the hall way leading to Brisbane.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Confrontation

Chapter 8 Confrontation

Brick ran down the hall, his brothers beside him, and his sisters and friends behind him. The half predator knew Brisbane had to be defeated, but there was a different reason he wanted to defeat Brisbane, revenge. Revenge for turning him and his brothers into these things, revenge for making him want to kill his friends and own sisters. Brick shook his head to clear his mind of these terrible thoughts, he was a hero not a monster or a beast. Oh what was he saying? He was a monster, a beast, a predator, "I will destroy Brisbane for what he had done." Thought Brick and he could sense his brothers where thinking the same.

Blast ran behind Brick and her brothers, they seemed to know exactly where they were going. They moved with a sort of determination, "They know Brisbane must be stopped." Thought Blast, but the purple ruff was worried if they where determined for the right reason. From what she had seen of them now, bloodlust seemed to be their dominant instinct. If she had to Blast would stop them from doing anything that they would regret later. She just hoped that she could stop them. Suddenly Brick, Boomer, and Butch stopped and made a sign for them all to do the same. "What's going on? Why are… mfffff!" Burn said, the mfffff was because Butch covered her mouth, he put his fingers to his facemask where his mouth would be. Brick, Boomer, and Butch all activated their cloaking gear and they stepped out to take a look, everyone else just peeked out from behind the wall of the corridor. Blast was shocked by what she saw, she saw a huge chamber, the walls was covered with the gunk and there where bodies trapped in it, the scorpion things attached to their faces, their chests torn open, but this was nothing compared to the nightmare creature in the center. It was a huge version of the monsters, its head carapace was horned and pointy, and under its tail protruded a huge cocoon like thing, every now and then an egg like thing would come out of one end of the cocoon. Suddenly Blast looked to the other side of a walkway that went over the chamber, her brothers where there and they where motioning for them to follow. Quietly the seven kids walked across the walkway, and luckily got no attention from the huge creature. They kept moving and after awhile they suddenly came to a huge open room, "What the heck is this place?" said Bow, "The last place you will ever know." came Brisbane's voice and suddenly an energy beam shot from the shadows and trapped them all in a bubble of energy. "Well, Well. Hello again." Said Brisbane as his robot came into view again, the bubble retracted into the robots chest. Suddenly an energy blast struck the robots head Brisbane turned to see Brick with his laser cannon aimed at him, his weapons at the ready, along with Boomer and Butch. Brisbane laughed, "So you challenge me? Then die." And he fired a different energy beam from the robots pincer claw, the boys quickly dodged and began attacking with their ranged weapons, but it did very little to hurt the robot. Quickly the half predators activated their cloaking gear, But Brisbane only laughed again, and suddenly the robots claws lunged out and closed around something. There was flickering and Butch and Boomer appeared in the robots claw. "Probably wondering how I did that, aren't you? I equipped my robot with thermal vision. Now Brick why don't you show yourself." Brick suddenly appeared on a rafter above the robot, "I made you what you are Brick. I transformed you and your brothers into the worlds best killing machines. And I know exactly how to defeat you." Brick suddenly gave a terrible roar, and flung himself at the robot, suddenly a metallic tentacle came out of the robots back and where about to grab the red predator, when suddenly Brick rose up fast instead of falling, with a red streak flowing behind him. Brick suddenly realized that he had rediscovered his super powers, he raised one hand and willed an energy blast to appear, and one did. Then Brick reached up and pulled the cannon from his shoulder, he flung it to the ground and turned to face the robot. Brick suddenly flew at the robot at super speed and he slashed the claws of the metallic behemoth with his wrist blades. It immediately let go of Boomer and Butch; suddenly they lifted into the air and flew to join Brick. They all turned to the robot, Boomer and Butch immediately discarded their long ranged weapons, and as one they gave a roar of challenge. Brisbane's robot recovered and turned to fight them, suddenly they shot at the metallic behemoth, Boomer from the right, Butch from the left, and Brick at the front. Brisbane tried to grab them all but missed and they all slashed at the robots hull, they kept doing so until the robot was on its knees. Suddenly the boys appeared around the creature, and they each let fly an energy blast destroying the robot. Brisbane crawled from the wreckage and the energy bubble holding everyone else rolled out to and shattered. Brisbane looked up when suddenly Brick grabbed him and flew into the air with him, the red predators hands on the scientists throat. Though Brick was wearing a facemask, Brisbane could tell he was experiencing rage beyond measure. Blast suddenly appeared at Bricks side, "Brick look, I know you probably want to destroy this guy with every molecule in your body. But you can't, you're supposed to be a hero, not a monster. Don't sink to his level." Brick hovered in the air, holding Brisbane by the throat, and then he tossed the scientist through the air. Suddenly there was a chittering echoing from the shadows, Brick turned away from him and floated to the ground to join his siblings and friends, suddenly Brisbane whipped out a laser pistol, and cried, "Don't move!" Suddenly the chittering stopped behind Brisbane, they all turned around except Brick and his brothers. Suddenly Brick did something that shocked everyone, he spoke! In a snarl like voice he said "You don't want to do that." Brisbane gave a twisted smile and said, "No I really think I do." He pulled the trigger and a blast of energy shot from it, Brick dodged easily. Suddenly the tail of one of the monsters shot from the shadows and impaled Brisbane, the owner of the tail appeared snarling then it disappeared taking Brisbane along with it. There was a scream and they knew Brisbane was no more.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Brick found himself racing down the hall again, at least now he could fly again. With Brisbane dead, they could finally leave this place. But first he and his brothers had to do something, they had to bring this nightmare to an end. The red ruff gave a signal for his brothers to stop, when the Rowdyruff girls saw that they had stopped, they did the same. "Guys what are you doing?" asked Bow, "Keep going, there is something we have to do." Said Boomer, "What do you mean?" asked Burn, "We have to bring this nightmare to an end. We're going to plant a bomb that will wipe out this facility and all the monsters." Said Butch, "But what if you can't get away from the blast?" Said Blast in a worried voice, "Hey we're super humans, what could happen?" said Brick. With that the half predators leaped off the walkway over the chamber where the huge monster had been, Blast, Burn, and Bow gave a look of reluctance, but finally flew away. Brick looked around, the huge creature had currently disappeared. Hopefully it would not appear again, before they had done what they needed to do. "Boomer, have you got it?" asked Brick, "Yeah." Said Boomer and he pulled out a cylinder shaped device. "Okay lets plant this thing before more of those monsters show up." Said Brick and the others nodded. Boomer flipped open the device and was about to press a button, when suddenly there was a huge roar. The queen appeared ready to kill, it swung her tail and knocked all of them flying, the device went flying from Boomers hand. It landed near the queens feet, Brick cursed under his breath, looks like they where going to have to fight this thing if they wanted to end this. He gave a signal and he and his brothers attacked the monstrosity, Brick flew towards it chest but it grabbed him in its huge claws. It raised him to its mouth, but suddenly Boomer leapt up from behind and drove his glaive weapon into the beast's face, it roared and dropped Brick, and tried to hit Boomer but he leapt away. It roared again slashed at Boomer with its tail, it managed to get a hit and green blood spurted from the wound. Butch shot an energy blast at the creature, but it barely managed to get through the creatures shell like natural armor. It roared and charged at Butch instead, Butch tried to dodge, but it managed to knock the green ruff flying. Suddenly a red energy blast struck the mammoth beast, it snarled and turned around to see Brick, his hands smoking. Suddenly Brick disappeared, the creature looked around confused trying to see where he was. Boomer and Butch watched in awe, as the creature kept getting bashed about and slashed by some unseen assailant. Finally the queen crashed to the ground, and Brick appeared above it. He grabbed the bomb and began to press buttons on it activating it. Brick tossed it through the air and it lodged in some of the gunk. "Alright let's move!" yelled Brick and they flew off at super speed.

Blast looked down at the facility with worry, it had been quite awhile since Brick, Boomer and Butch, had stopped to plant that bomb of theirs. She just hoped they where all right. Suddenly the facility exploded, a wave of energy shot away from it, flaming pieces of metal shot through the air. Blast could only cry, "Noooooooooo!" Suddenly a red, a blue and a green streak of light shot towards them. They stopped in front of them to reveal Brick Boomer, and Butch, they where terribly hurt, but they where still alive. They pulled off their masks to reveal their smiling faces. "What do you say we go home?" said Brick.


End file.
